The Guardian: The Beginning
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: Every goddess is assigned a guardian at birth. They live and bond together, forming some of the closest friendships and romantic relationships in Greek history. This is the story of Artemis and her guardian, Perseus. Rated M in case. PERTEMIS, Percy x Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis grimaced as she, her guard, and the Hunt neared the Battle of Thermoplyae. She had a feeling that many lives would be lost in this battle.

"We should arrive in a few moments, milady." Her guard's voice rang out.

Every goddess was assigned a guard, who they had a complete bond with, as if they were two parts of a whole. This was to such a point that they could communicate telepathically, and if the goddess faded, the guard would die. Most goddesses faded, or fell into grief if their guard perished.

Artemis frowned. She and her guard had been really close, where they called each other with nicknames and often joked amiably between themselves. She had felt varying emotions for the guard, mostly put off as companionship. After her oath to maidenhood, he had drifted away, becoming cold and formal. She sighed. She really missed her best friend.

She sent a mind message: '_What's wrong, Perce?'_

_'Nothing, milady. Is their anything you wish?'_

_'Are you mad about the Orion thing again?'_

_'I was never mad. You were simply delusional, milady. I caught him attempting to rape one of my sisters, and killed him.'_

_'Hmph. You're still mad.'_

With that they broke off, and joined the furious battle between the Spartans and Persians.

Perseus, or Percy or Perce to his friends, was excited for battle. He was born a Spartan, son of Ares and a demigod daughter of Poseidon. He had inherited his grandfather's looks, with spiky black hair and sea-green eyes. His eyes, however, had specks of silver showing his connection to Artemis and bits of red showing his connection to Ares.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he joined in the battle with earnest. He fought and fought and fought, cutting, slashing, jabbing and piercing through the endless waves of Persians.

The battle raged for days, until the Hunters were caught off guard and severely injured, including Artemis. The other Spartans were dead or injured, and the only person fit for battle was Percy. Unflinchingly, like a true warrior, he stepped forward to face the army numbering in the tens of thousands.

The Hunters watched in shock as their brother threw himself into the fray, an aura of red and sea-green surrounded him. Water covered the ground, causing enemies to slip, while weapons seemed to pour off of Percy.

Percy threw all his frustration and fury into the battle. He tore into the Persians by the thousands, and seemed to have a never-ending supply of rage, fury and bloodlust. He was invincible for a while, then wounds started to slowly accumulate. Exhaustion came upon him, as Percy, against all odds, seemed to have eradicated half the army.

The last wave fell back against the crazed warrior. The Persians already had a name for the hero, sure to go down in history as the greatest one in history. As Percy's anger at Artemis' forever maidenhood, and her minor crush on Orion ran out, he looked back and saw his wounded sisters and love of his life. He had found a new reason to fight-to protect the ones he held dear.

As he charged the army with renewed vigor, he conveyed all the passion he had into a song and began singing.

_I know you're somewhere out there,_

_Somewhere far away,_

_I want you back,_

_I want you back,_

Cut, slash, stab. He thought he had lost Artemis, but the least he could do was lay down his life so that she could find true love and happiness.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy,_

_But they don't understand,_

_You're all I have,_

_You're all I have._

Percy remembered all the good times they had, the smiles on her face, her cute pouts, her beautiful laugh. A spear pierced his midsection but he pulled it out and flung it into a Persian soldier's head.

_At night, when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the moon,_

_Trying to get to you,_

Tears blurred his eyes as he silently said his goodbyes. There was literally no way he was getting out of this alive. He knew the hardest thing to do for someone who you loved was to let them go and find happiness.

_In hopes, you're on the other side,_

_Talking to me too,_

_Or am I a fool, who sits alone,_

_Talking to the moon._

He couldn't get the twinkle in her eyes, the faint upward curving of her lips, and the way her hair flew when she ran. He was desperately in love with Artemis, who would most likely never return his feelings. His every fiber struggled to keep up with the strenors of battle, lactic acid having built up after the days of continuous battle.

As he cut down another Persian, they broke and fled, screaming for their lives at the seemingly invincible enemy. Seeing their disappearing forms, he fell to his knees, drenched in blood, both his and his enemies'.

Soon he was lying on the ground, his head cradled in Artemis' lap. He could see the light fading, his heartbeat slowing.

Artemis was sobbing in grief. She could literally feel a part of her, her best friend since she was born, dying. She had a revelation. He had always been there for her, through thick and thin. Every death of a Hunter, her minor crush on Orion, the loss of her mother, and various people she could have saved.

The previous feeling she had brushed off as companionship, she found, was pure love. As rare as it came, the feelings she had for him was plain love. Orion was nothing compared to him.

"Artemis..." Percy croaked "I love you, even if you never will. I hope you find happiness, do it for me." His eyes closed as he breathed his final breath. Most of the Hunters were sobbing in misery as well, but it was nothing compared to Artemis.

The love of her life had thrown himself at the enemy because he thought she didn't love him. She was nearing a mental breakdown. He had died, all because of her, without knowing how she felt about him. Her thoughts were bordering on suicidal, if for the simple purpose of rejoining him. She felt lost and lonely for the first time in her life.

The other Olympians were already there, having seen the massive display of battle prowess. He was the greatest guard, no greatest hero, to have ever existed. Apollo and Hestia tried to comfort Artemis, but to no avail, she flashed herself away to her temple on Mt. Olympus.

For the next century or so, the Hunt and her would train and grieve, never leaving to do Hunts anymore. They just couldn't without something reminding of their lost brother.

Artemis took it the hardest, barely leaving for her room for the next decade, and even rarely after that. She relived every memory with Percy, recognizing the subtle hints of his affection far too late. His smile, laughter, pout, frown, movements-they were all imprinted into her mind and haunted her thoughts and dreams.

She showed up to every Olympian meeting still, but was always depressed and brooding, consumed in her thoughts and misery.

Too many emotions constantly ate at her and her completely shattered heart. Pain at the loss, fear for her beloved, regret for not being able to live right next to him, and misery at feeling incomplete.

She saw the various other goddesses with their guards, most romantically involved, having the time of their lives, and drove her farther into depression. After she had enough, she locked herself in her room for a decade. In their, she used her photographic memory to relive every single experience with Percy and cherish it, making it seem as if he was still by her side, his cheerful laugh brightening her day, his witty remarks making her laugh. But every day she would wake up and find herself alone again, wallowing in her pain.

Everyone tried to help her, but she couldn't even fulfill her last promise. She could not find happiness, not without _him._ Without him she was alone, miserable and filled with grief. She mourned daily, remaining as a powerful goddess, even as the millenia passed, traveling from Greece to Rome to Europe to the Americas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the inspiration for this story did come from The Goddess Guard, but I will try to make it original. I really liked the idea for that fic, and wanted to have my own spin on it. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out!**

**I forgot to do disclaimer last time but here it is: I don't own PJO.**

Artemis sighed as she lay down on her bed. Civilizations and empires had rose and fell, millenia passing in a blink of an eye.

And she still was depressed. The Hunt hadn't gone after monsters in more than a decade, only training and practicing. They hadn't lost a member in more than a century, and a few more were picked up. The stories of their brother, their Guardian, had been told, his legend living on in his family.

She couldn't even visit him. Artemis had rushed to Hades to see if she could see her beloved in Elysium once more, but apparently he had disappeared. He was judged, placed in Elysium, and vanished. The only trace of him was a mystical comment by the Fates:

"Soon...child...soon."

Now the Hunters were sitting by, watching a mortal war pass by. Zeus and Poseidon were on one side, fighting Hades who supported the other.

It was brutal, with millions of lives lost. As her thoughts wandered, she couldn't stop herself from going back to the last major war they had fought...and Percy's valiant stand at Thermoplyae.

She turned around again, letting her tears soak the pillow and sheets. Why did he have to leave her? Why did he have to die not knowing how much she loved him?

The saying is true. You do not truly know what you have until you lose it. Now that Percy was gone, Artemis felt truly alone. Her Hunters were kind and respectful, but there was no one she could fully confide in, who could completely understand her.

Only one person could do that.

And he was gone.

Artemis also knew why many of the goddesses who had lost their Guardians had gone insane or faded. The agony, the torture that seemed like having part of one's soul being ripped away, it filled her thoughts and dreams. The only escape was fading, but she had a purpose left. She had her Hunters. And most importantly, she had the slightest hope, that he would return.

Diving into her dreams, she hoped that she would find some solace, escape, from the pain that plagued her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Artemis smiled as the Hunt ran along the countryside, enjoying the excitement and the rush of air along her face. Percy was chatting with the current lieutenant, a girl named Elizabeth, as they rounded a turn near the Garden of the Hesperides._

_Percy shot his hand up, leading to everyone freezing in place. They creeped forward, peeking from the underbrush at the exchange in front of them._

_A young teen was kneeling at a male's feet: "Please, take me with thou."_

_The man sneered: "No, you fool. I have things to do and you'll only get in my way."_

_The Hunters watched in disgust as the man kicked her away, and began to stroll away. He was the paragon of all they despised in men, and before they knew it, their brother had leapt from the underbrush. _

_Two quick knives pinned the man to a nearby tree, and another severed his foot. In blind fury, Percy pulled out his bow, and shot the man so full of arrows he resembled a pincushion. He then proceeded to pull out another knife and began carving off bits and pieces._

_A few fingers here, a hand here, a few toes there. Soon, all that remained of the groveling waste of a man was a torso, the limbs and his reproductive organs having been sawed off and cauterized. He had long since been knocked unconscious from the pain. The whole ordeal had taken only around 5 minutes._

_Percy sheated his knives and retrieved his arrows, before approaching the sobbing girl._

_"Hello, my name is Perseus, Percy to my friends. What's yours?"_

_"I am Zoe...Zoe Nightshade."_

_"Welcome to the Hunt, Zoe."_

_Percy offered her a hand and led her over to the rest of the family, who greeted her warmly. The duo developed a really close brother-sister bond, and Percy was always overprotective of his "little sister." _

_FLASHBACK END_

Artemis shot awake with tears still decorating her face. His perfectly chiseled features, the kindness and compassion seen on his face, they still remained in her memories, untouched.

She sobbed out the remaining pain then prepared herself for another day of misery.

Artemis could only watch in shock as Atlas' spear descended on Zoe, heading towards her midsection. As it was about to pierce her, Artemis screamed in fury. Zoe was one of her only remaining connections to Percy, and had been her best friend, comforting and assisting her when times seemed dark. They had confided in each other their deepest secrets, and Artemis saw the acceptance, the sadness on her face.

An unseen blast of pure energy smashed into Atlas' side, sending him flying...right under the sky again. They breathed a sigh of relief as he groaned and struggled to become accustomed to the weight again. Artemis quickly gathered the various quest members onto her chariot, offered nectar and ambrosia to the sick ones, and soon were setting off.

She was still wondering about the blast of energy that had saved Zoe's life and knocked Atlas under the sky. It seemed strangely...comforting...and she pondered about the words she thought someone had whispered:

_"I will always be there...for you."_

Artemis stared off into the distance limply, engrossed in her thoughts. The Second Titan War had just been won, with the child of prophecy, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, having defeated Kronos. Currently, the heroes of the war were in the throne room, receiving awards from the gods.

Apollo frowned as he looked at her sister. He had barely seen her in the thousands of years since Thermoplyae, and according to her Hunters, she hadn't even smiled since then as well. Her eyes were nearly always puffy and red from crying. Apollo looked down. Percy had been a good friend of his, but he was unsure of why it was eating at her sister as much as it was.

After Zeus finished his lengthy speech on the valor and bravery of the gods and thanking the assistance of his brothers, he turned his attention to the demigods. Before he could speak, however, large flashes of light covered the room, and in the center stood the 3 Fates.

The first one spoke: "We have seen, the battle, young ones, and it pleases us to announce that the newest One has been chosen."

Hushed whispers were apparent throughout the hall, as the gods explained what the One was. Athena, deciding to clarify, announced: "It is a being who is not affected by the Fates. Every place they go, every action they perform, the future becomes muddled."

Nodding, the second Fate spoke: "The Great Prophecy has been fulfilled. Times are rough, however, and a new one will come to pass very soon. Phoebus Apollo here will have it for you soon."

The third Fate turned to Artemis: "And you, young one, must remember. Not all is lost."

With that the three beings vanished in a flash of light, and Apollo slumped back, green mist forming:

_"Moon's love shall appear once more,"_

Artemis shot up, excitement and impatience visible on her features.

_"Having escaped through Death's Door._

_Their bond will determine Olympus' fate,_

_To achieve love, to defeat hate._

_The man, the hero, the champion of the hearth,_

_Shall be the bane of Mother Earth."_

Artemis immediately shot off her throne and flashed out, searching, as years of hopes and wishes condensed into one single thought:

_'My love, here I come.'_

Percy was exhausted, yet excited. As soon as he set foot in Elysium, the Fates had come and retrieved him, bringing him to each of the 5 rivers of the Underworld. As for their motives, they just said that he had a lot left to live. He used the waters from each sacred stream to reconstruct a physical body for him, his original one having been burnt in a shroud.

Now he was given a second chance, with extra abilities from the Rivers. The Styx gave him impenetrable skin, literally impenetrable, and his interior structures were strong yet lightweight. With a single touch he could erase memories, or install false ones, and he had had control over fire. He could create strong negative emotions in people, usually causing them to break down in tears.

He had no idea on how long the reconstruction of his body and the merging of his soul and body had taken, but now he was using his innate senses to detect and rush to the Hunters. He had awoken on the beach, dressed in elegant yet strange clothes that he assumed were from this time period. All he remembered was during the process, he felt like his sister Zoe was in great danger and struggled to help. Other than that, he had no recollection of the process.

Feet hitting the wet sand from behind him broke him from his thoughts as he spun around, his legendary spear and shield already in hand. Then he saw her.

Artemis saw the tall figure standing on the shore, wondering if he was who she was looking for, then when he drew _his _weapons, she knew for sure. Tears falling from her face, she broke out into a massive smile as they collided in an embrace. Percy lost his balance and Artemis landed on top of him, the duo both enjoying the presence of the other.

As Percy moved to speak, Artemis stopped him and pressed her lips to his, the connection washing away all the misery and regret over the years. They lay there, pouring every ounce of passion and love into the kiss for what seemed like eternity until they broke off. Percy read her memories and frowned. Maybe he had made the wrong decision in sacrificing himself. Artemis had already forgotten about the pain, with him back.

Leaning up, Percy whispered in Artemis' ear, his hot breath tickling her, "I'm back, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. I'm working on more chapters.**

**As for why I didn't kill Zoe, she was Percy's little sister. And I have plans for her later. And yes, as I said before, I know this is similar to The Goddess Guard, and I got part of my inspiration from that, but I will try to make my story original. I suggest you go read that fic, I really liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

The Olympians, once done with the ceremony, sent Hermes and Apollo to find Artemis and bring her back for the massive party. They quickly tracked down her energy signature, and teleported to the beach.

Under the brilliant sunset, they found the couple sitting at the shore, their foreheads pressed together as they were deep in thought conversation. They were both crying yet grinning, obvious happiness on both of their features.

They didn't notice the two gods, until Apollo tapped her sister on the shoulder. The duo kissed once more before breaking away and smiling at the two others.

Apollo and Hermes were both beaming as well. Apollo was extremely glad that his sister had recovered, and Hermes was just happy for them.

Hermes clapped Percy on the shoulder: "Good to see you again, buddy. I didn't really believe it when Prophecy-boy over here said that you were coming back, but here you are! We can go pranking again."

Percy fist-bumped him: "Yeah, sure! You still got that hit list with all the targets?"

"Yeah, man. Remember that one with the walrus, cheese, and Aphrodite's perfume? Hades smelled disgusting, like, for a week!"

Laughing again, Hermes stepped back and Apollo stepped forward and man-hugged Percy: "Dude, you're so awesome! You get to die and come back! But I'm glad you're back, my sister hasn't been the same since you were gone, and neither have the Hunters been."

As his face reddened up, Apollo belted out a hearty laugh and Artemis giggled as well. It was the first time they had heard her express amusement in ages, and it was an unfamiliar sound.

Apollo explained: "Well, lovebirds, it's time for the party. Here's a haiku:

We beat the titans,

We are all so excited,

There is a party.

Percy facepalmed at his old friend's lame poetry, before pulling his prank buddies into embraces. They soon flashed to Olympus, hearing the sounds of cheering and music from outside the doors already.

Apollo frowned: "HOW COULD THEY START WITHOUT ME!"

He barged in, furious, while Hermes, a mischievous grin on his face, quickly followed: "I'll tell Zeus about this. I have a great idea for an entrance."

He beckoned him over, and whispered in his ear. Percy nodded, a similar smirk appearing on his face, as he kissed Artemis once more. The goddess of the moon entered as well, looking for the Hunters, a true smile on her face. Percy ran and jumped up to a roof entrance, ready to announce his entrance.

_INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM_

Most of the gods were enjoying themselves, chatting, drinking and dancing, when Apollo and Hermes entered.

**(A/N: For the rest of this passage, I'll just say that all the songs belong to their respective owners, not me.)**

Immediately changing the music and increasing the volume, Apollo and Hermes ran to the center of the room and pumped their fists.

_Italics: Apollo_ **Bold: Hermes**

_"PARTY ROCK!_

**YEAH!**

_WOO!_

**LET'S GO!**

Soon, everyone present was dancing and singing along with the popular duo.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

**Everybody just have a good time**

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

**Everybody just have a good time**

The entire room was in a frenzy. All of the gods, Olympian and minor, were dancing along with the demigods who had fought in the war.

The party continued like this for a while, when the lights were all suddenly shut off. Before the screams began, a spotlight appeared in the center of the room on Apollo who was holding a microphone.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN. PLEASE CALM DOWN. THIS ISSUE WILL BE RESOLVED SHORTLY. PLEASE REMAIN CALM."

The Hunters were confused. They were not scared of the dark, far from it, but their mistress' behavior was extremely confusing. Some of the smarter ones had already put two and two together, but were unable to comprehend how it could have happened. After all, people didn't just come back to life. They had no idea what had happened during the earlier council meeting, but whatever did happen, they were glad that Artemis was happier again.

As unrest continued to reign in the Throne Room, a deathly silence and coldness consumed the room. Some of the people shivered as a menacing aura seemed to radiate from the walls themselves. The room, previously filled with mirth and enjoyment suddenly seemed eerily quiet and disturbing. A dark laughter started to emanate from the walls.

Unknowingly, several people clung to each other as primal instincts of fear kicked in. It seemed to trigger an urge to flee and hide, fear so deep they, powerful beings currently ruling the world, started to tremble in their shoes.

This was all broken as a sudden spotlight centered on Apollo and Hermes, who were now howling in laughter. "OH MY GOD! SO MUCH BLACKMAIL! THIS WILL LAST FOR CENTURIES!"

The laugh stopped and started chuckling as well. The Hunters looked around confused as Artemis merely shook her head, muttering something about "troublesome boyfriends."

The lights returned as a figure leapt from the ceiling, landing in the center a room without a single sound. He was dressed completely in black, with his face clearly displayed for all to see. Over his black clothing was a long cape with five separate lines on it, each a different color, with the names of the Rivers written on them.

At the center of his cape and on his shoulders were a bow positioned inside a moon, the insignia of Artemis. Bowing to her, she lit up in a bright smile. The other Hunters were shocked, then ecstatic.

Artemis placed her hand on his cheek: "Rise, my Guardian."

Percy stood, and was pulled into an embrace by Artemis. After a series of screams, he was dogpiled by the Hunters. Afterwards, the party continued in earnest, with each of the gods coming to give their best wishes, and the atmosphere was lighter and happier.

Percy and Artemis slowly danced together to a tune only they could hear, their bodies pressed together.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear: "I'm home, my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all the fluff, but we will start the action and fighting very soon. Well, sorry this chapter took a bit longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

Percy and Artemis continued dancing in their area, catching up over the events that had passed over the centuries. All of her regret, fear, and misery when he had been gone was wiped away by his unflinching love and acceptance.

The couple enjoyed the others' presence, got a few drinks and ate some food, generally liking the relaxed atmosphere. Percy also socialized with his sisters, who were all glad for his reappearance.

In the middle of the party, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Percy and Zoe decided to play a game of Truth or Dare.

Apollo went first: "My sister, Truth or Dare?"

Feeling brave, the goddess of the moon replied: "Dare."

"I dare you to go in a closet with Percy for 7 minutes."

The two did so, and after the time passed, they opened the door to find them in a hot makeout session with no intention of stopping.

Because the two were effectively removed from the game, Thalia and Phoebe were dragged over into the game.

And thus the night wore on, people playing games, relaxing and having fun.

Alas, the night could not last forever. After they had enjoyed the others' presence, the party had ended as Artemis, Percy and the Hunters retired to the temple for Artemis. The Hunters each had their own room and they hugged or kissed their brother on the cheek before going to sleep. Percy prepared to rest in the small mattress by the entrance to Artemis' room. As he slowly undressed his more formal clothing and placed his weapons in an easily accessible place, he was dragged into a sensual kiss by Artemis, and pulled into the bed. They made out for a while before he broke away:

"I guess we're official now, right?"

"Yep, my love. What should I do with the Hunters though? They might not take it easily."

Percy snorted: "I think I'd be the only male they'd ever accept, but I have an idea. A Hunter can be in a relationship as long as you approve of who. Sound good?"

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea. Good night, love."

"Good night, Artemis."

The two then fell asleep, Artemis lying on his shoulder and one arm wrapped around his chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

When Percy woke up after his first night's sleep in millenia, he saw a mess of auburn hair lying on his chest, and smiled peacefully. When he had appeared, Artemis had taken to using her 18-year old form to match his, and continued to do so. He was merely clad in a thin T-shirt and shorts, and could feel her older form's more..._generous_ assets pressing against his chest.

Shaking her awake, he smiled as she yawned cutely, wearing a tank top and shorts as well. She brightened up and beamed at him: "That's the best sleep I've had ever!"

"Same here, love."

They leaned in and kissed for a while. Artemis seemingly wanted to make up for lost time, correcting her mistake from so long ago. As things heated up, Artemis' hand drifted to between Percy's legs as his right hand cupped her chest. Breaking off, Percy frowned:

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Artemis smiled, an obvious yes, and they proceeded to where they had left off. However, after she had removed her tank top and shorts, and Percy his shirt and shorts, leaving both of them left in undergarments, Zoe barged in.

"Hey, broth-OH GODS! I'M GOING BLIND! SOMEONE HELP ME! I WANT TO FORGET I EVER SAW THIS! IGNORE ME AND GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU TWO WERE DOING!" Zoe grabbed her face, blocking her eyes, before screaming some obscenities and rushing out the door.

The couple stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter, rolling on the bed as they tried to contain the laughs but couldn't. Artemis sighed, sad at the interruption. She had been prepared to give up her virginity too. She was sure that Zeus would not have a problem with it, as Percy was liked among most gods, even Hera. Kissing him really quick, she asked:

"Tonight?"

"Sure, honey. It's up to you."

The two got dressed and headed out of the door, calling a gathering of the Hunters. Artemis announced the new rule on relationships, as well as the "news" that she and Percy were together. Apparently, with Percy back, Zeus wanted them to go out on a Hunt for a few monsters. They were all very excited, having honed their skills to near perfection, and wanted to test them in real-world situations.

They marched to the Throne Room, excited whispers and chatting showing their anxiety and anticipation. Artemis and Percy entered, and 5 minutes later they exited, faces visibly flushed. When asked what happened, they refused to answer, just that they had a hunt down in Arizona, due to the very strange monster behavior in that area.

Artemis flashed them all to just outside of the capital, Phoenix, where the tracks started. They followed them, two and a half days behind, catching up steadily due to their enhanced stamina. After another day, the group was really happy. They had forgotten the excitement and adrenaline from an intense hunt, and soon caught up to the band of hellhounds and dracaenae, who were heading towards...was that a massive red pyramid?

Ignoring it, they quickly chased the monsters down, easily overtaking them. The Hunters used their deadly accurate arrows to rip through their numbers, while Artemis and a few Hunters drew their knives and engaged in close quarters combat. They had plenty of recent battle experience, having participated in the Battle of Olympus. Percy was leading the melee part, thrusting and stabbing with his beautiful spear. It had been handcrafted by Hephaestus, made of some mysterious metal from a comet from outer space. His shield, which was circular with a Spartan symbol to honor his heritage, was crafted with a similar metal, which also made up his armor.

All in all, he looked just like a Spartan warrior with one difference. All of his armor was silver and black, and he had a bow and moon on his cape and shoulder. They tore through the monsters' numbers.

Percy saw Artemis being pressured by a group of hellhounds. She could have easily handled them, but there was a possibility of her being injured, which must be avoided at all costs, so he leapt in to help. Driving his spear through the head of a hellhound, he threw one aside with his shield, which Artemis soon finished off. He disabled two more with stunning strikes with his shield and the butt of his spear, leaving them to Artemis, before throwing a spear into the last hellhound.

Artemis scowled at him: "I was fine, Percy."

He smiled: "Is it not alright for me to help protect the ones I care about?"

Artemis pouted, eliciting another grin from Percy. He leapt back into the fray as he continued his rampage, spearing monsers with fluid grace and precision. Not a single movement was wasted, and every stroke brought down an enemy. This was the mark of a master of a spear, one who had used his legendary skill for good.

The Hunters quickly routed the monsters, before they returned to camp and rested. Their first Hunt in so long had gone flawlessly, and their spirits were jubilant. Recent events had filled them with happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, there will be an introduction to some new enemies :D, and probably some more action. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick the Boss owns PJO**

Percy entered Artemis' tent after finishing up the last scan of the area and setting up the sentry animals that would alert him to intruders. She had called him here to "discuss business" but he felt it would be more on the line of making out.

Leaving his clothes on the ground, he pulled himself into the bed next to the blanket-covered Artemis. Smiling at her antics, he place a hand on her, but she suddenly pounced on him, flinging the blanket aside and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Baby, what took you so long? I was worried."

Percy chuckled: "Well, apparently a certain hawk had some very interesting facts to share about the finer tips of hunting, and Zoe handed me a pack of condoms. Where she got them, I have absolutely no idea, except that they appeared with a note from Aphrodite."

Artemis muttered a curse at the love goddess, but grinned back at him and pushed him onto the bed, her straddling him. She was gloriously naked, all her parts bared to him. Quickly pulling off his undergarments. They engaged in a kiss again, hands roaming around the body of their lover, and soon were lost in their lust and passion.

**(A/N: If you want me to actually write the lemon and put it as a separate oneshot, just message me or post it in the reviews).**

Percy woke up the following morning feeling the best he ever had. Artemis was sleeping peacefully on his chest, their naked bodies pressed together. She had basically permanently resorted to her 18-year old form, because a teenage guy kissing a 12-year old girl in public would raise too many questions.

Artemis slowly awoke, her smile equaling his beaming grin. The previous night had been wonderful, with both of them enjoying themselves. The pleasure was incomparable to anything else, and Artemis was starting to understand why her annoying twin brother enjoyed it so much. Capturing his lips in a quick kiss, she slowly untangled their limbs and pulled off the sweat- and fluid-drenched sheets.

Snapping her fingers, she cleaned up the sheets and returned them to their pristine state. The couple then went to the shower to clean themselves up, but were in no hurry, so enjoyed some more wonderful pleasures.

As they entered the shower, Percy noticed Artemis slightly limping. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I didn't think it would be so...big. At first I didn't even think it would fit, but after it felt so good."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Arty. I did too."

Two hours and lots of "fun" *cough* *cough* later, the couple emerged and were summoned to Olympus. The Hunters were sent to camp, after promising their brother to be on their best behavior. Once they arrived, they found the others all waiting for them. Artemis grew to her godly size and sat at her throne, while Percy stood dutifully at the foot of her throne.

Zeus began the meeting: "Very well, I declare the Olympian Council in session! Today, we are discussing a very serious topic. This subj-"

A large flash enveloped the room, as the Fates appeared. This was strange. The only times they appeared was when a major event was upcoming. "Today, we announce the changing of Domains of the gods! Artemis has relinquished her titles as maiden goddess and goddess of virginity. Good luck in the war Olympians!"

They disappeared once again, and Artemis was bombarded with questions, turning her cheeks a pale pink. Aphrodite squealed: "I knew it!"

Most of the Olympians and the Guardians congratulated the new couple. Percy was seen as the de facto leader of the Guardians, having been from Ancient Greece, and was acknowledged as the strongest warrior of them all. Zeus called them back to attention: "SILENCE. ATHENA HAS IMPORTANT NEWS!" 

Clearing her throat, the goddess of wisdom began: "Well, we have received news that Gaia is awakening, as well as the giants. Security has been tightened, but it should be around 3 years before the giants and their armies are free. The titans are still too weak to reform, so they will not be a factor. Hestia, who is the patron of Percy, has offered a plan with her sister Hera. The leaders of the two camps, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, will be swapped and moved to the other camp, gain their trust, and unite the camps. Then, a quest will be issued to defeat the various giants. Any questions?"

The gods ironed out the details of the plan over the rest of the council meeting, until they finally disbanded and Hera and Hestia were sent to enact their plan.

Percy and Artemis strolled along leisurely, hands clasped. They had left the Hunters in the hands of Zoe, who claimed they would crush the campers at Capture the Flag again, and went out on a date. Percy had promised to keep it a surprise, and despite Artemis' objections, had refused to tell her where they were going.

They soon arrived at a wonderful Italian restaurant, and enjoyed a happy meal. Content, they teleported to the Eiffel Tower, conjured up a love seat, and sat there, trying to bask in the lack of hostilities in the face of the upcoming war. Artemis leaned back in Percy's lap, thoughts wandering to and fro, when he asked:

"So, when all of this is over, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I would want to stay with my family, my Hunters and you, continuing to enjoy life for what we have. Then, we could start our own family, and have a child. I personally want a daughter, and I would name her Selene. Selene Jackson would be her name, and we would be one happy family."

Artemis cuddled up closer into Percy's warm embrace, his arms wrapped protectively around her: "Yes, I would like that very much Arty. I love you."

"I love you too."

They returned to their room at camp, sleeping peacefully in the calm before the storm, snuggled up to each other without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer some questions, Poseidon and Ares will both be coming into play soon :D**

**Ares won't be as much of a jerk as he is in the books. The start of the war will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

Percy smiled as he, the other Guardians, and the Olympians had gotten together for some fun. Due to previously strained family dynamics, they had never enjoyed some family bonding, but after he had suggested it to Hestia, she had supported him in organizing the event.

They were at the beach, having some fun. They had started in the afternoon, everybody running out to play in the ocean or some stayed back to tan.

Zeus and Hades had gotten in a water fight, splashing it at each other, while Poseidon abstained due to his unfair powers. Aphrodite and Demeter were sitting by Dionysus' bar, sipping on some cool drinks while Poseidon surfed with Percy, the duo laughing and enjoying themselves. Artemis, Athena, Apollo and Hermes were playing beach volleyball, while Hestia and Hera watched their family finally getting along together with smiles on their faces.

Even Hephaestus seemed to enjoy the day, tinkering with some contraptions he had wanted to try at the beach. Most of the Guardians played football with Ares or frisbee, while some others sat at the bar or built sand castles.

Overall, the atmosphere was very relaxed and comfortable, and everyone was content to be doing what they were doing. Some other minor gods and goddesses, mainly the spouses of the Olympians, joined in the festivities.

After finally getting the hang of surfing from Poseidon, Percy did it a few more times for pure exhiliration before heading over to where the beach volleyball was going on. Apparently Apollo and Hermes had gotten creamed by the two goddesses enough for them to leave, and they were looking for new opponents.

As he walked over to Artemis, she pulled him in and pecked him on the lips. She looked absolutely stunning in her two-piece bathing suit, which accentuated her curves, which were, in his opinion, just right.

Artemis stared back at him, marvelling at his perfectly shaped body and ruggedly handsome face staring back at her. Over the past few years as the giants rose, they had rarely had time to themselves as they started to fight a deadly war. A very devastating battle was upcoming, most likely the final one that would determine the fate of Olympus, and the gods had decided to relax one last time before battle.

They played a wonderful game, Artemis and Percy's flawless teamwork barely managing to defeat Athena and her Guardian, a man named George. All in all, it was very fun, and they celebrated by cooling down and sipping a few drinks.

As the sun started to set, lights were set up and provided the beach with a wonderful romantic glow. The couples arranged themselves, basking in the peace that would only last so long.

Ares, of course, ruined it by declaring a full out Olympian tackle football game. Ares, Percy, Poseidon, Apollo and a few other Guardians faced off against Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Jason, Hephaestus and some Guardians, leading to a rowdy yet enjoyable game where the females cheered on their boyfriends or husbands.

The day came to an end soon, however, and they soon went their separate ways. Percy and Artemis returned to the Hunter camp, to continue to train for the war, while some others returned to their domains or their armies to prepare for the battle.

War was coming, and the gods were ready for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for updating late, and if I make the giants seem too weak, but there will be harder conflicts, because I want to add another war after the giant one, and they will be more powerful. The lemon will be up soon, but I'm still tweaking it.**

Percy charged with Artemis and the Hunters. The demigods and the Olympians were battling Gaia, the giants and their vast monster army at the base of Mt. Olympus.

The journey leading up to this point was anything but smooth. Several demigods had been given quests to take on the awakening giants. Percy had to help the Hunters at the Wolf House when Porphyrion had captured Hera, while some others led by the Hero of Olympus fought Alyconeous in Alaska.

The quest had then recovered Athena's Parthenos, and currently the battle against the remaining giants was underway in Greece. Percy and Artemis charged Gration, Artemis' counterpart.

The rank-and-file campers and most of the Hunters were holding off the massive army, while the most powerful demigod children of the gods, mainly the seven quest members, helped their respective parents in fighting the enemy. Some of the more skilled Hunters, like Phoebe and Zoe, helped as well.

Percy cursed as he ducked under another swing of Gration's hunting knives before two silver arrows caught the giant in the knee, causing him to stumble. Seizing the oppurtunity, he batted aside his arm with his shield and thrust his spear through his chest, pinning him down, while Artemis finished him off with a quick stab with her knife.

Smirking, he said: "Somehow, I thought that the giants would be more of a challenge, but if they are all so weak, then we'll have a field day."

Artemis giggled: "Don't get cocky, Percy. Let's go help the others."

Artemis shot off to help Athena and her daughter, a girl named Annabeth, firing arrows at Enceladus, while Percy leapt after Porphyrion who was battling Jupiter and his son Jason.

Jason slid between the giant king's legs after he thrust forward with a stab, and cut through the side of his leg. Howling in pain, Porphyrion stumbled a bit before Zeus took advantage of this and shot him with a full powered blast to the chest, knocking him backwards.

Porphyrion saw Percy charging at him and thrust at him, but Percy redirected the shot with his shield and impaled his arm with his spear. Drawing his sword, he clambered up the length of his arm and decapitated the giant in one swift motion. Zeus and Jason nodded their acknowledgement before running off to help the others in their battles.

The battle raged on for hours, with the gods working together to bring each giant down. Losses were suffered as the seemingly never-ending army pushed against the demigods, until everyone was backed against a cliff face.

No more giants remained, but at the front of the hungry enemy army was an even more menacing figure.

Gaia, the primordial of the earth, had manifested a physical form, a massive 20 foot female with a staff. Her voice, which seemed to shake the very earth, boomed: "Surrender, Olympians. It is over, now that my children have delayed you long enough for me to form. Feel the wrath of a primordial!"

Smashing her staff on the ground, a massive earthquake shook the ground. Poseidon, his children, and his grandson desperately tried to minimize the movement, but they could only prevent the ground from literally splitting open.

The primordial, angered that none of them were damaged, thrust out her free hand: "CHARGE!"

The entire army bellowed a cacophany of war cries, a deafening and threatening sound, and the demigods and Olympians returned in kind. A line of demigods formed a circle, with Olympians placed at regular intervals while the archers (Hunters, Artemis and the Apollo cabin) stayed in the center to provide support.

Percy moved around inside the circle, rushing to help places where the line was breaking. If the enemy got insided the circle, it would be all over, but as long as they held out until Gaia was defeated, they should be fine.

Said earth primordial was currently fighting off Zeus, Poseidon and Hades at once. After slamming the sky god to the ground with her staff, Poseidon managed to dart in and jab her in the ankle with his trident. Howling, she pulled her staff back with stunning speed and smashed the sea god with it, sending him flying. Hades took advantage of this as well, and slashed a quick cut on her thigh.

Their battle continued like this for a while, the earth goddess batting them away repeatedly while the others scored minor cuts on various parts of her anatomy, until Zeus was knocked unconscious from a particularly heavy blow. The remaining two tried their hardest to take on Gaia, but were being battered.

Percy jabbed his spear into a Laistrygonian giant's gut, then turned around and flung it into the back of the Minotaur's head. Retrieving his spear, he leapt back into the battle, actually charging into the enemies ranks. He flung a dracaenae over to the other campers, where she was stabbed, before impaling a hellhound. Scores of silver arrows rained down all over the battlefield, wiping out even more monsters.

Percy noticed the Big Three fighting Gaia, and ran off to help. Steathily approaching, she didn't notice him and rather swatted Poseidon away. Sneaking up, Percy yelled and drove his spear with such force that it went through Gaia's lower leg until it appeared out the other side.

Gaia, whose left leg was now unable to support her weight, collapsed, but twirled her staff around intending to crush the Guardian, but Percy, seeing the attack coming, slid under the swing, drew his sword, and cut off nearly a quarter of her weapon in one smooth motion.

Artemis and Apollo joined them in fighting Gaia, taking advantage of the fact she was immobile and firing multiple arrows into the vulnerable points in her limbs. Gaia flailed around randomly with seemingly impossible speed and strength, causing the Olympians to back off wearily.

Poseidon and Hades, both bruised and weakened, waited and rested to recover, while the archer twins fired bolt after bolt into the goddess, turning her into a silver and golden pincushion.

Angered, the goddess staggered to her knees and began swinging her staff with greater accuracy. Artemis and Percy, both more agile, managed to avoid her attacks, but Apollo was unlucky and was clipped on the leg by a swing, shattering it. He healed himself and crawled away, needing some time to fully recover.

Artemis and Percy nodded. Having fought together so much in the past, they could basically understand what the other was thinking. Artemis jumped back and continued shooting her arrows at a nearly continuous rate, but they merely seemed to inflame the earth goddess even more.

Percy strode up to face Gaia, his ancient-style Spartan armor gleaming proudly in the sunset. Most of the Olympians had finished the enemy army along with their children, but none were fit to fight and all were exhausted. Another Guardian, by the name of Jason, drew his blade and charged to help, while Zoe and Phoebe assisted Artemis in shooting at Gaia.

Holding the staff with a two handed grip more like one of a sword, Gaia smashed her weapon down at Percy, who held his shield up and prepared to weather the blow. Seeing his opportunity, Jason slid in and slashed at Gaia's wounded legs, while the continuous rain of arrows poured onto the Primordial, focusing on her already open wounds.

The staff made contact with Percy's shield, which he held up with two hands while his spear was strapped on his back. It was with such force that the curved piece of tempered metal, even blessed by the gods, was warped and dented beyond recognition. Percy held strong, his feet being pushed down so hard two miniature craters were formed where he stood.

Percy felt a few bones in his arms shatter from the pure concussive force, but he ignored it and merely reformed the particles into water and repaired his limbs. The water particles rearranged themselves into a new atomic structure, ready to hold against the blow.

Gaia stood back in shock as her blow was blocked, but roared in rage. Pieces of earth came up and wrapped around her body, healing her rapidly, while more dirt returned her weapon to its full length.

Jason darted in once again, taking advantage of his superior speed and agility to drive his sword through her foot and into the ground before diving and rolling away from the poweful jab.

Poseidon was sufficiently recovered as well, flinging his trident into Gaia's arm. Roaring, the earth goddess ripped her foot from its pinned position and charged into the demigod ranks, each swing crushing and obliterating dozens of warriors.

Cursing under his breath, Percy watched as Zoe skillfully weaved under a swing of the staff, leapt on the weapon, and surged up her arm. Thrusting one knife into Gaia's eye, she jabbed the other into her jugular and slid down her other arm, falling to the ground with a neat roll.

Gaia screamed in fury, and before she could heal herself once more, Poseidon flooded the ground, breaking her connection with the ground. Zeus blasted her full force in her face, stunning her, before Hades wrapped one of her legs in shadows, immobilizing her.

Phoebe and other Hunters let loose a wave of projectiles-arrows mostly, with a spear from the ones who could through one-but they merely annoyed the goddess. Dionysus joined Hades in immobilizing her leg, while Apollo and Artemis focused on additional fire support. Demeter also wrapped the leg in another layer of vegetation.

Hermes darted to and fro, occasionally jabbing at weak points in her armor, while Hephaestus launced volley after volley of his personal explosive concoctions.

The work of Olympians and demigods soon wore the goddess down, and she collapsed to one knee, unable to sustain her footing. Percy, finally seeing an opening in the crazed goddess's frantic staff attacks, leapt over a low sweep and drove his backup spear into her chest, piercing her heart.

She let out a groan, a grating, screeching, miserable sound full of misery and pain of having her plans ruined once more, before Percy drew his blade and separated her head from her body in one smooth motion.

The Second Giant War was over, and Gaia had gone back to sleep.

Percy quickly found Artemis and her Hunters. Surprisingly they had suffered no deaths, with their massive training to thank for that. They were only mildly wounded, with one or two more seriously damaged and currently being healed.

Artemis wrapped Percy in her arms, and he did the same. They stood there for a while in their embrace, the excitement and adrenaline of the battle leaving their bodies. Their lips met in a fit of passion, and ignoring the onlookers, they communicated via their minds.

_'Arty, I was so scared to lose you.'_

_'Idiot, I'm immortal! I was worried about you, remember the last war when you...when you...d-died.'_

_'Shh, it's fine. I won't ever leave you again, my love.'_

_' Thank you.'_


End file.
